Il y a Nous et les Autres
by Southern Things
Summary: [OS  Tokio Hotel] POV Tom. Sa relation fusionnelle avec son frère. Pas de YAOI. Leurs ressemblances, leurs différences, leur dépendance...


_**Il y a Nous…et les autres**_

Comme un goût amère sur les lèvres. Ou plutôt…non. Juste un goût de rien. Et l'impression qu'un film transparent me distance de tout ce qui m'entoure. Un film d'indifférence.

Solide, trop solide pour que je puisse le déchirer. Mais je crois que, de toute façon, je ne fais pas non plus grand-chose pour y arriver…

J'ai toujours l'impression d'être ailleurs, trop loin, quoique je fasse. Séparé du monde, séparé du 'Tout'.

En fait il y a moi et…le reste.

Les Autres. La violence, les cris. L'hystérie, les fans.

Et puis Lui, et Elles, aussi.

Lui, trop différent pour faire partie du 'Tout'. Avec son monde à part, semblable au mien, mais aux passions, aux passe-temps toujours différents.

Et c'est ça que le 'Tout', eux, les Autres, c'est ça qu'ils n'ont pas compris.

Nous sommes bien deux être distincts, autant l'un de l'autre que l'un des Autres. N'être qu'un serait plus qu'improbable, et ce que nous sommes devenus le prouve.

Deux opposés. Deux contraires, contrariés par leurs similitudes trop souvent mises en avant.

Alors on s'est révoltés, on s'est changés.

Et Elles sont arrivées. Elles, nos passions.

La sienne, sa voix. Son présent, son avenir. Ce qu'il serait et ce qu'il représenterait. Celle qui le guide, le dirige. Ma remplaçante.

Et Elle, ma guitare. Mon refuge, mon bonheur, mes peines.

Plus proche qu'une mère, qu'un frère. Celle qui retranscrit mes pensées, mes sentiments, mon ressentiment. Sa remplaçante. Mon dépit, nos différences.

A trop vouloir être reconnus on s'est tout simplement perdus, autant l'un de l'autre que l'un des Autres, enfermés dans les univers créés par nos deux âmes esseulées.

Et là, d'un coup, je me sens…perdu ? Sans doute.

Parce que cette fois, au lieu de la prendre Elle, et de leur apprendre, à travers Elle, ce qui me comprime le cœur, j'ai choisis…une feuille.

Simple, blanche, vierge de mots et de sentiments. Cette inconnue. Et je me sens étranger, ou déplacé, maintenant, là, un stylo entre mes doigts encore tachés de l'encre qui a coulé…

L'impression d'être ailleurs, loin, encore, mais proche d'autre chose pourtant, cette fois.

Comme si j'avais passé une porte, sa porte, et violé son sanctuaire. J'entends presque, dans ma tête, la sonnerie stridente dénonçant l'intrusion.

Il me regarde, Lui, étonné. Puis _son_ stylo. Et _sa_ feuille.

Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, parce qu'ici tout est symbolique.

Je suis…entré dans son monde, juste un instant, le temps d'un aveu. J'ai renié mes notes pour emprunter _ses_ mots, poussé par le vide, le manque de Lui. Ou le trop plein d'Elle, ma passion, mon refuge…mon dépit.

J'écarquille les yeux en lâchant le stylo. Ce traître. Ou plutôt…non. C'est moi qui me suis trahit. Ce n'est pas _mon_ monde, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Et pourtant c'est bien ma chambre, ma pièce, mon lieu de retrait. Et c'est bien ma guitare posée, inerte, sur le lit à mes côtés. Et c'est bien Lui, sur le pas de ma porte, qui me regarde comme si j'avais bravé un interdit…Ou franchit une limite où il n'attendait que moi, depuis longtemps déjà. Parce que cette fois, au lieu de me réfugier auprès d'Elle, je me suis exprimé avec…l'autre. Sa passion, son monde à Lui. Ma voix à travers des mots, les siens. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'est comme si je le choisissais Lui, comme confident, plutôt qu'Elle.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai un autre goût sur les lèvres. Pas d'amertume ou d'indifférence, non. Juste un goût de nouveau, ou de renouveau. Celui des retrouvailles. Un goût de Lui, pas si différent du mien, tout compte fait. Pas forcément plus doux, plus sucré, plus plaisant, mais juste un bout de Lui, et ça fait toute la différence.

Peut-être que je l'ai déchiré, enfin, ce film de différence, d'indifférence. Peut-être que j'ai fini par passer par-dessus la contrariété causée par le regard des Autres. Peut-être que ça me plait, d'ailleurs, et peut-être même qu'à Lui aussi. Et finalement je ne me sens plus vraiment déplacé, là. Il n'y a plus moi, et Lui, et le reste. Il y a juste Nous et les Autres, pour l'instant, parce qu'on est trop éloigné d'eux, réfugiés dans notre bulle à nous.

Et c'est pas plus mal, en fait, de partager la même, loin d'Eux juste pour un moment, le temps de se retrouver. Avec notre passion commune, nos envies communes, et nos projets pour deux. Notre besoin l'un de l'autre, et des Autres aussi, maintenant, un peu.

Pour qu'ils sachent qu'on est heureux, comme ça, à deux, pas une moitié d'homme, mais pas si différents, non plus.

Et je crois qu'il pense pareil, Lui. Qu'il l'avait même compris avant moi, et qu'il attendait juste que je le voie.

Je le sais à ses yeux qui brillent quand je me réfugie dans ses bras, alors que nos mondes se mélangent. Je le sais à son sourire plus vrai, à son bonheur qui m'ébloui.

Finalement c'est peut-être moi qui n'avais pas tout compris. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, Eux, au départ.

Et c'est bien, comme ça, je trouve. Eux, et Nous.

On ira loin, ensemble, et on attendra un peu, juste un peu encore, avant de penser à se séparer…


End file.
